<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity by dawnlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983114">Serendipity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight'>dawnlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Battle of Five Armies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Lord of The Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the creation of the universe everything was destined. I’m worried that destiny is jealous of us (cause) our happiness was meant to be.’ ~ Serendipity BTS</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the beginning, Thorin has always been the one who apologized and Bilbo thought that’s unfair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bilbo had enough adventure for a lifetime. For now, he just wanted to live in peace. True to his extended family and neighbors, he was called Mad Baggins, for his disappearance with a band of dwarves, and his return from "death" as he lost half of his furniture in Bag End to an auction. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No more adventures</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself fiercely. From now on he would continue to be a respectable Baggins no matter how boring it sounded. He had to hunt his stuffs' back (most of the time buying it, which is ridiculous) although he lost </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> during the quest, including the love of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin survived the war. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That blasted dwarf</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kili and Fili too, despite their severe wounds from being their Uncle's shields. But they hung in there, as Thranduil and Gandalf tended to their wounds, keeping them alive. Meanwhile Bilbo watched them from afar, unable to get close due to Thorin's last word to him. He was banished for his selfishness and he deeply regretted it no matter Gandalf said it's necessary and it's the best decision at that time. Still, he shouldn't use the Arkenstone to taunt Sick Thorin out of the mountain. He should propose a better plan than having Thranduil fought against the Ironfoot dwarves. He should… ah what’s done is done. Erebor was reclaimed. He returned the Arkenstone to Balin, and he's home now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, there’s no news from the Lonely Mountain and Bilbo thought that maybe for the best. For his betrayal to the Company, he deserved to live in loneliness and solitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, in the fifth year of his return, the Wizard knocked on his door again and this time he directly said, "No." and slammed the door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now Bilbo, is that how you treat a friend?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless you are here just for tea, no funny business, then you can visit anytime, Gandalf!" He announced from behind the door. "So I will not open this door unless you promised-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart skipped. Bilbo knew that voice anywhere, in the crowd, on the road, sometimes straight to his ear. It was the same voice who declared him as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>treasure. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It's also the same voice who gave him a death penalty. Absently, he opened the door to the majestic figure of Thorin Oakenshield, as healthy as Bilbo could remember, with the same brooding expression, and sapphire blue eyes, only the dark hair getting more salt and pepper shade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thorin…" Bilbo trembled in shock, as if he was seeing a ghost. Part of him wanting to run into Thorin's arm, feeling if the dwarf was real. But he was also afraid it wasn't his place anymore and he just realized he was so weak, he was so heart broken that he couldn't live with more rejection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Bilbo fainted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped Thorin didn't come to hear excuses or explain ones. He hoped Thorin didn't say a word at all because apparently it's enough to see the King is well, not only from the physical wounds but also the golden sickness. When he saw Thorin sit on the armchair, sipping a cup of tea, it calmed him to have the dwarf in his home again, although he was sorry that the sudden visit left him unprepared. His living room, which now also became his office, covered in book piles, scattered maps and notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody visited Mad Baggins, after all. Unless his Took's cousins and recently, the young Drogo Baggins who occasionally check on him. He bet the boy is sent to make sure he's alive, or the otherwise. So far he just invited Drogo for afternoon tea and story time, making sure the boy brought some news back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, how are you, Bilbo?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo had no idea, when Thorin asked. He's fine, moving on with life. Maybe there were hard times coping up which ended by curling up in his bed, sobbing. But he made a rule that he only allowed himself breaking down in his cocoon, nowhere else. On the good side, Bilbo managed to apply some subtle changes in Hobbiton. They had a trade with dwarves from Blue Mountain, thanks to his "connection". He wrote a few general books and planned to build a proper school along with its library. He was busy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo smiled, "I'm good. I mean, there were ups and downs when I arrived home, but as time went by, I think everything started to go back in order again and for that I'm thankful." He pushed aside his thoughts for sometimes it can affect him too much with irrationality, and he focused to show Thorin only the good intention, "I see the age finally catches on you, oldman. How's Erebor, if I may ask?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on a sec!" Thorin scoffs in return, "I turned 175 this year, which means my hair color is pretty normal for a middle-age dwarf. You should ask when Balin starts sporting white in his hair and he's fifty years younger than me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo laughed absently, much to his own surprise. Before, he didn't have an idea how to face Thorin again after everything in between them. However, just a few growls from the grumpy dwarf, enough to settle his heart from insecurity. Maybe only partial but it's a start. "He has white blond hair. Fili will most likely turn grey early too, right Gandalf?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As a matter of fact, graying hair is merely the symbol of growth and maturity. It's nothing to shame, Bilbo. You'll be there." The Wizard chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah~ Since when you're on Thorin's side, Gandalf! You're always on my side!" Bilbo's eyes widened in pretend to look hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, once in a while. We're all on the same side here." Gandalf shrugged, and then Bilbo saw the change in the Wizard's posture and concerned gaze. "Now maybe the best time to tell why I visit you. My entire purpose is different with Thorin’s, so I will leave you to talk in private later. Before that, may I ask, do you still keep the magic ring, Bilbo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of the ring, Bilbo felt his heart swell with anxiety. Ever since Gandalf warned him about the ring, he decided to keep it in a box. Because he knew it was magical and somehow when he wore it, he couldn't control his emotions, so he made a ring box from Agarwood which thankfully blocked the ring from calling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do." He nodded and his heart throbbed to see Thorin also looked at him as if he was in great danger and the dwarf King is radiated with the urge to protect. It's both thrilling and terrifying at the same time. "W-What's the matter?" He asked nervously.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps, we can do an experiment with your ring, Bilbo. Did you bring it with you, right now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo shook his head, "Like hell I will! After you tell me about it, I put it in an Agarwood ring box and buried it in my garden. It's been there for years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf startled, "now this is an interesting turn of event! Agarwood is the tree from Valinor and used to ward off evilness. How can you come up with such a remarkable idea, Bilbo?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo grumbled lowly, "I had a dream." And that was all he said as he stood from his chair and walked outside the house. He dug beneath a rosemary bush while Thorin approached him to give him some help. In no time, they found the box. Bilbo shuddered as he offered it to Gandalf. "There."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's wiser if you're the only one holding it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they returned to the house and after he washed his hand, Bilbo and his guests gathered by the fire. He opened the box while bracing himself, just to see the ring now have green vines slithered around it, keeping it stuck to the wood. He turned the box at Gandalf, "now, what does this mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf observed the vines, "that's Valar’s magic shielding the ring from its own power. We cannot throw it to the fire now, as we don't want to break the shield and the box, but if it's really the Ring, we cannot keep it here either, not while the darkness is rising in the East."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darkness?" Bilbo scrunches his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still disagree with your plan, Gandalf." Suddenly, Thorin hissed at the wizard, much to Bilbo's confusion. "I will never put Bilbo in a life-death situation again!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it must be him. Thorin, after you know the story, would you like to be a Ring-bearer? After Erebor?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And YOU WISH FOR BILBO TO TURN THAT WAY?!" Thorin's voice raised into a desperate bellow. For once, Bilbo can see the interior beneath the calm mask. Thorin was devastated, tired, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It strangely affected Bilbo that now he felt relatable with the dwarf. From what had happened both were broken. It's true their hearts mend as the time went by but they still wouldn't heal completely.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough." Bilbo stepped in between them, the ring box set on the fireplace, away from his touch, "I will continue this talk with you later, Gandalf. For now, please rest and help yourself with the dessert." When Gandalf looked like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to argue, Bilbo gave a pained look in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the wizard huffed and slumped back to his armchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you help me prepare for dinner, Thorin?" He asked with a comforting gaze and a smile. Thorin still had a bewildered look on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the dwarf nodded. "Great, do you have something in mind? I was thinking of tomato soup-..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any lamb stew?" Thorin chirped in, "Last time I'm here, I have the best stew in my life and I regret not enjoying it or thank you for the meal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo laughed airily, as they arrived at the kitchen. He began preparing the dinner though it's with little to no help from Thorin, who mostly sat by the breakfast table and watched him work around the kitchen. Unless Bilbo wanted potatoes and carrots from the pantry, or filling a pot with water or fetching him two cups of wine for both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he kneaded the dough for the bread, Bilbo smiled. He can feel Thorin's eyes burning on his back, watching his every movement, probably while munching the seed cake. It's a cozy silence for both of them, like a perfect picture of a relationship where words are hardly necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you're traveling with a wizard now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not willingly." Thorin sipped his drink, "He came to Erebor to ask a volunteer to join him in an adventure." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo remembered the similar thing happened to him and he squealed, "and so you're going? Just like that?" He heard the screech of a chair being pulled and then heavy steps approaching, "is it okay for a King to leave his kingdom?" He put the round shaped bread to bake, then Bilbo glanced up at Thorin who towered next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it's to redeem his sin to his One, then it's just necessary." Thorin deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Thorin." They're not touching, but Bilbo can feel their old wounds reconnect. It was hard for both of them. They realized the bond at the Carrock, over the first contact. Since then, they nurtured it within the harsh environment, despite knowing that love should blossom during peace, for it can be tainted into something dangerous like lust and obsession if it grew in the wrong place and wrong time. "We're both wronged."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I sent you away." Thorin glared at Bilbo as the way to punish </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, "I send you to die. I feel stupid for trying to forgive myself. Trying to move on while I murder half of me. My One." As </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>said this, his voice faltered into a low whisper and Thorin bowed his head, staring at the floor in remorse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The problem is I'm still alive." Bilbo stepped closer and peeked into the dwarf's face, "and you are stubborn, that's why you can't be here anytime sooner." He smiled when their eyes locked again, even though they were standing in such a weird position, "But I saw you are faring better so I hope we can have -let’s say- a new agreement?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agreement, like what?" Thorin didn't follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo washed the potatoes and gave Thorin a knife, motioning the King to peel them. Thorin received his duty with a curt nod, and both of them worked on the potatoes together. The question left hanging, at least until they finished the preparation. Now as the stew cooked, they sit next to each other, enjoying another cup of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We forgive each other." Bilbo began, "and no, it's not my place to override your ruling, no matter what. I made mistakes too. I'm just holding to my assumption that everything I did is for the best." He sighed into his drink, "I am terribly sorry, Thorin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears alarmingly fell from his eyes. It's the type of pain with dull ache but everlasting. Although the sadness wasn't as great as before, the pain remained. The problem is Bilbo had a rule to ONLY do his round of mourning in the safe cocoon of his bed and yet he sobbed silently into a half cup of wine, next to his object of silly affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I forgive you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's magic in words. As soon as Thorin responded, the invisible barrier between them disappeared and the King allowed </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> to envelope Bilbo into an embrace. The act itself lifted the guilt and the burden in Bilbo's heart, because Thorin was always the one who apologized, always taking the blame even when Bilbo knew he had his own share of madness too in their journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucked into Thorin's chest, Bilbo finally found his sanity. Oh now he shuddered, because Thank Valar, Thorin survived the battle. He had no idea what would happen to him if the King was dead and he lost his chance to mend their bond, forever. He would be mad, forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was lovely as Thorin filled in the story of his Kingship, including Fili and Kili’s shenanigan in Erebor. Apparently being Royals meant they had tons of responsibility and they felt  ‘too young’ for that. Fili and Kili ran away to Mirkwood to kill spiders and chased away the remaining Orcs and Goblins in the area. Many times Thorin had to send a search party for the Princes because at the end of the day, he was the one getting earful from their mother. “I had to sneak out in the middle of night, in case they found out I’m going to the Shire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo laughed in mirth, “Nonsense! So it’s really just the two of you?!” Bilbo asked Gandalf in disbelief, “I’m surprised you can stand it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak as if I’m such a bad travel companion.” Thorin reached to pinch his cheek but Bilbo easily dodged it. He stuck out his tongue at the grumpy dwarf. “And he disappeared a few times for whatever side gigs he had, unsurprisingly, so I’m very much travelling alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re not being followed?” Bilbo grinned mischievously, “it’s rare to have a King venturing alone in the wild, especially when he’s so bad at directions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin fumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I did find him in a few… compromised situations.” Gandalf chuckles in addition,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, like what? Tell me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it seemed the tale would embarrass Thorin for the rest of his life, at the same time Bilbo felt the surge of relief because his clumsy and awkward Thorin never really changed despite the title and crown. Bilbo stared at Thorin across the table as Gandalf explained how Thorin ended in Thranduil’s dungeon -again- due to mis-communication between the Kings. Apparently Thranduil was aware of Thorin’s intention to seek Bilbo again and taunted the Dwarf King with false rumors which ended with a fist connecting to the fair nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s his fault.” Thorin stared at Bilbo darkly, “he told me you’re most likely married and forget about me by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo returned the gaze with a gleaming look, “and what if I am?” he whispers tauntingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Thorin smirked. The dwarf said nothing, only continued to smile in such confidence that made the cold shiver run down Bilbo’s spine. It’s a different type of madness, he noticed and he strangely didn’t mind because he admitted in his darkest hours, he was pretty much the same. “Lucky you, I’m not into marriage.” Bilbo broke the tension between them and returned to his merry self, “now dinner is finished, I’ll clear the table and then we’ll have a talk with some pies I made this morning. I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>sugar</span>
  </em>
  <span> to survive the bad news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help.” Thorin intended to stand but Bilbo gave </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> a look. Soon the table was cleared from empty plates and cups, before it refilled with pies and muffins and cookies. Bilbo filled their cups with ale, and absently took the empty chair next to Thorin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf waited till they at least devoured half of the sweets, just because hobbit cakes are not to miss. Bilbo kept filling Thorin’s plate until the dwarf halted him with a pleading look, “please stop, Bilbo, I’m going to die at this rate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop being dramatic.” Bilbo giggled, “I’m sure you hardly eat during your trip. You always did.” He recalled how Thorin always made sure everyone got their share of food, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> always ate the last and less. Once the dwarf reasoned to Bilbo, his stomach was trained for long trips with little to no rest. Bilbo cringed at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was years ago.” It seemed Thorin could read his mind, or he was just very open with his concern. Alas, the dwarf patted his back in comfort and whispers, “I’m better now I have a home, so don’t worry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just don’t want to gain belly from one meal. It’s a matter of pride.” Bilbo bit his inside cheek, trying not to get overwhelmed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> soft reply. Yes, Thorin got his home back, that was the most important.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe someday he can visit Thorin’s home again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wondered. But for now, his thought was back to present and he pouted at the wizard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Gandalf. I think you owe me an explanation and I hope this time it’s from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In my island, Agarwood is called the wood of heaven. It used for religious relics and very rare. I was re-watching the movie and re-reading the book and I want to comfort myself. Thank you for reading ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>